Transformers Prime – Love does not compromise
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: What started out as a normal move to Nevada for two best friends turns into much more than that, when twp friends land themselves in hot water with Agent Fowler and Optimus Prime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers at all in any shape or form, however the OC's I do and they are CD, Kathleen.

Rating – T

Summary- What started out as a normal move to Nevada for two best friends turns into much more than that, when twp friends land themselves in hot water with Agent Fowler and Optimus Prime.

Optimus/OC, Bumblebee/OC

Romance/humor/hurt and comfort/suspense

Warning – this is wildly AU

Author note - Something went weird with this file, so I had to rename the story, also this story I plan to make very deep and very complicated meaning a lot of twists.

Transformers Prime – Love does not compromise

Chapter 1

Lightning streaked across the sky, while inside their apartment best friends packed boxes of their treasures and mementoes. They were moving to Nevada, they had gotten tired of their boring lives in the East coast and wanted a change.

. The two met online and became the best of friends, they had much in common. The one thing, that started their friendship, that was simple their love of Transformers. The girls each had their own favorite characters, the one who seemed like the leader of the girls, she was caring, affectionate with a strong snarky side; and she had a love for Optimus Prime. She was a bit older then the other girl, she was 30 and her name was Kathleen.

Kathleen boxed her Transformers collection; she had an impressive collection of things. You name it; she had it action figures, comics, graphic novels, bed sheets and bed spreads and posters. She also had an impressive collection of screen shots of the show Transformers Prime and the movies.

"Tell me something what is this?" Matt asked holding up what looked like a stuffed ape with a heart in his hands.

"Don't be an aft; it's my ape, Matty." Kathleen retorted and grabbed the stuffed apt from her brother's hands.

"Don't call me Matty," he growled.

"Don't mock my aft and I won't," Kathleen said sticking her tongue out at him, while CD giggled wildly.

"You are so weird, how are we even related?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

Matt stopped and looked at his cousin, who was busy with books.

"I forgot the impressive collection of Transformers graphic novels you two had," he said.

CD glanced up at him, and smirked then.

"Yes, we want to make a library in the new place we get," CD said.

Matt laughed then.

"What?" CD asked.

"I still beat you two in collections; I have a huge graphic novel collection, plus awesome action figure collection I so rule over you two." Matt said.

"Talk to the hand, because the ears aren't listening," Kathleen said then.

"Right….." Matt laughed then.

Kathleen burst into hysterical fits of laughter then, as she went back to packing up things. Matt crossed his arms over his chest, shook his head and then headed out of the room.

"Want pizza?" he asked.

"Yes, and extra cheese please," the two young women said with grins.

"Okay sounds good," he said.

Kathleen started to box her other graphic novels, when CD smiled at the Transformers Prime Optimus figures that were still boxed.

"You never opened them yet?" CD asked.

"No because we were moving so I didn't want to you know what I mean?" she said.

"Yeah that's understandable," CD said.

CD grinned when she saw her one action figure of Op Bumblebee, and she held it up to her friend.

"Remember this?" she asked.

"Yes, I have the Optimus one from McDonalds happy meals, still can't believe we did that," Kathleen said.

"Yes embarrassing to get happy meals at our age but hey it was worth it to get Prime and Bee," she said with a laugh.

"You got Megs too, didn't you?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, I had to have Megs so your Prime could kick his aft!" she said with a snort of wild laughter.

Kathleen burst into wild fits of laughter, when she watched her friend playing battle with her Optimus and Megatron. CD grinned at her friend then and flopped down on the floor pretending that Megatron was slayed.

"You got me Optimus, I am so slayed up, I'ma going….!" CD coughed.

"Goodbye…." Snarked Kathleen

"Oh you!" CD snickered throwing a pillow at her friend.

Next there was CD, she was in 25, and was loyal to her friends. She was quick with joke, and she loved coffee. She had a love for Bumblebee or Beeper as she playfully nick named him. CD had a quirky sense of humor, and could make both girls burst out into hysterical fits of laughter with the simplest of jokes.

"Pizza is here…!" Matt shouted.

"Cool, about time am starved," Kathleen and CD said as they ran out into the kitchen.

The two friends grabbed a can of soda, and started to eat their pizza. The girls watched Kathleen's cousin, while he sat on one of the stools. They had all the plates and stuff boxed so they were basically using just paper plates, and easy clean up for them.

"We took down our computers and boxed them, we told our readers on the fan fiction site we would update after we got everything up and running." Kathleen said.

"That's cool," Matt said as he took a hearty bite of his piece of pizza.

"So. We have our van and that will hold all our boxes?" CD asked.

"Yeah, so basically we got off pretty cheap, if we had to lug all the furniture too." Kathleen said.

"Really, but at least we had money for the move, and we have money from our last jobs." CD said.

"You two think you can be ready to leave by tonight?" Matt asked taking a big swig of his soda.

"I think we can manage it." they said.

"Good how much do you have left to box?" he asked.

"Just some odds and ends maybe about two hours or less," they replied.

"Okay cool," he said. "I will pack up the van for you, and you'll be all set." Matt said.

They nodded and finished their dinner, and then went back to packing up their last of their boxes. Matt took the boxes out on a dolly and loaded the truck up.

"We are so almost done now, I can't wait to leave here and start our new adventure in Nevada." Kathleen said.

"Me too, I hate it here," CD said as she boxed up the last of her books.

"I like the fact our new apartment will come already furnished that is a big help." Kathleen said.

"Yep that is good really good," CD said as she taped the last box of hers.

Kathleen looked at her best friend, and she smiled then.

"Does it strike you funny they have a Jasper Nevada?" CD asked suddenly.

Kathleen shrugged then.

"No, there are a lot of small towns, I like the quiet anyway not much for big towns anymore. Plus don't want to be really into gambling either, so Las Vegas was out of the question," Kathleen said as they watched Matt get the last of their boxes.

"Are you two all set, I have all the boxes loaded up in the van." Matt said.

"Well this is it," Kathleen said as they checked around their old home.

"We are leaving here and starting our new life, good bye boring life hello new life in Jasper Nevada!" CD shouted with excitement.

They grabbed their purses one a black fringed purse, and the other a red fringed purse. They grabbed their tote bags and duffle bags then, and looked around and then headed outside with Kathleen's cousin to start their new life in Jasper Nevada.

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does I only own Kathleen and CD also the character of Hater belongs to Fanatic97 and used with his permission.

Chapter 2

Kathleen drove, while CD watched the world go by, as she leaned down and fiddled with the radio.

"We so need tunes," CD said as she flipped stations until she found a good song.

"Oh seriously just pick something already," Kathleen finally mumbled.

CD rolled her eyes, and settled on the song by Ally and AJ called Rush and the girls started to sing to the song.

Kathleen was singing to the song, when she suddenly started to stare off into space. Her eyes went blank for a moment, and the van veered to the side and alerted her best friend to the action.

"Chicka….!" CD shouted as she tried to grab the wheel. "SNAP OUT OF IT…!" she yelled. "Kat…..!" CD exclaimed as an awful feeling of dread hit her heart.

Kathleen pulled over to the side of the road, and her eyes turned full of hate suddenly.

"Do not raise your voice to me….EVER!" the last word was yelled at her.

"Oh great! Now of all times you decide to rear your ugly head." CD mumbled as Kathleen smirked.

"Oh and do not call me KAT…..!" the voice snarled as CD narrowed her eyes and glanced at her best friend with both worry and annoyance.

"Hater…" CD grumbled.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as an eye lifted slightly.

"Like I miss going to the dentist," CD said sarcastically.

"Aww, don't be like that we're going on an adventure, isn't that right?" Hater asked.

CD slapped the back of Kathleen's head then, as she growled at her.

"Get out of her, right now!" CD ordered. "You've caused us enough trouble in the past, you caused us to lose good friends leave my best friend alone!" CD ordered as Kathleen laughed.

CD had prayed that since Hater hadn't appeared for a few months that he was going away. She had thought when he frist showed up that her friend was on something, but she quickly realized that was not the case at all. There was some sort of evil being, that had taken over her friend, someone very twisted and evil. She also discovered that when Hater possessed Kathleen she had no memories of what was said or done. This had caused people not to believe either of them, and they were thought to be apart of whatever Hater did, and they lost friends good friends because of it.

And truth be told, that was why CD was glad that they were moving, she was tired of the looks and the remarks from people anymore. She wanted to remove Hater from their lives but she had no idea how to go about doing that.

CD felt angry tears hit her eyes, as Kathleen turned toward her and laughed.

"You missed me admit it, CD," Hater remarked.

"I will find a way to get you out of my friend, you annoying cretin!" CD snarled.

"New word CD, that's a switch you usually seeth in silence and give me those stupid expressions." He said with a chuckle.

Silence….

"Don't worry I hate you as well, so it's all good." Hater remarked.

CD glanced at her best friend and growled and her hand snaked out and slammed her head againt the steering wheel. Kathleen's head hit the steering wheel.

"GET OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND!" CD screamed her eyes wide with anger as Kathleen groaned and her eyes tried to focus as they landed on her best friend.

"W-What happened…?" She mumbled.

"Kat…..? You blacked out, are you alright?" CD said trying not to upset her, because she couldn't help what Hater did.

"Let's go stop somewhere for burgers or something okay?" CD suggested.

"Yeah okay, sounds good just give me a few moments okay?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"Okay, sounds good," CD said as Kathleen got her bearings and pulled out and back into the road.

CD was not happy, this new reappearance of Hater was just not good at all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They started on their journey once more after they ate, and then CD decided to drive for a good part of the way. While Kathleen slept CD looked at her best friend and slowly realized with the reappearance of Hater, they could find themselves in trouble all over again when they got to Jasper Nevada.

It hurt when they made friends, good friends and then Hater showed up and ruined everything, she knew she had to find a way to stop him. Though, it seemed that would never happen, because whatever Hater was he was not leaving anytime soon.

CD also knew which the past incidents with Hater, she were not looking forward to what could happen with new friends or possible love interests now.

Xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, I only own Kathleen Peterson and CD Emerson. Hater belongs to Fanatic97 and is used with his permission.

Chapter 3

Several days on the road…

Kathleen and CD had taken turns driving, this time Kathleen was driving while CD was staring out the window. Kathleen glanced over at CD, who was rather quiet and just watching the world go by. Then CD turned her head toward her friend, and smiled suddenl at her startling her.

"Are you okay?" CD asked her.

She glanced at her best friend and smiled.

"I am good, I was just thinking is all," Kathleen said.

CD glanced over at her then.

"Oh no, that's not good warning alert warning alert," CD said with a laugh.

"Smart aft," Kathleen replied.

"Yep that's right," she said with a loopy grin.

Kathleen chuckled and then saw a sign for a burger place, and pointed.

"Let's go to the drive in and pick up some munchage," Kathleen said.

"Munchage? Are you channeling your inner Ron Stoppable?" CD asked.

Kathleen shrugged.

"Maybe," she said with a laugh as she pulled into the burger joint drive through.

The two friends were talking about their fan fictions when they were next to pull up for ordering at the drive thru.

"Think our readers will be missing our updates on our stories when we get on finally?" CD asked.

"Welcome to Burger Joint, I am Jack how may I help you?" the voice said as Kathleen froze that voice sounded so familiar, but she let it go.

"Yes we want two bacon cheese burgers, two fries and two vanilla shakes," she said.

"Okay thanks, got it move up for pick up," he said pleasantly.

Kathleen pulled up, and she waited and they talked more about their fan fiction.

"I think my readers will be patient for Optiimus Prime's new escapades, don't you?" Kathleen asked cheerfully.

Jack's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are they talking about Optimus for?" Jack asked more to himself.

Jack had to stall them somehow while he called Arcee. He pulled his cell phone out and hit the button for his guardian.

::::::….. What's wrong, Jack?...::::::

"I am at work and a van pulled up with two girls inside." Jack said.

:::::….. Okay, and what's the problem Jack?...:::::

"The two girls one of them mentioned Optimus Prime in the conversation." Jack said.

:::::…..What? Get their License plate Jack, so we can learn about them okay?...:::::::

"Alright Arcee," Jack said.

:::::….. Everyone is on energon scouting missions so as soon as I am done I will come get you, alright?...::::::

"Gotcha Arcee," Jack said.

Jack went outside very quickly and acted like he was checking something , when he was actually taking a picture of the vehicle's license plates. Then he went back into the burger place, and tried to act natural about everything.

"Sorry for the wait, we had a problem inside but it is cleared up now, so I'll have your order up in few moments." Jack said.

Kathleen smirked, and decided to have fun with the burger kid.

"You know has anyone ever told you that you sound like Jack Darby?" asked Kathleen with a cackle as Jack froze at her words.

"What did you say?" Jack asked taken off guard completely.

"Don't pay attention to my best friend, she is silly," CD said with a laugh.

Jack handed them their meals, and they paid him and pulled out just as Bulkhead pulled up with Miko.

"Yo dude, Arcee told us to come get you, she was delayed." Miko said.

"What happened Jack?" Bulkhead asked.

"A van came in with two girls, the one mentioned Optimus Prime and then the same one said has anyone ever told me that I sound like Jack Darby," Jack said as Miko frowned

"Well hello of course you sound like yourself, jeez that sounds stupid." Miko said.

"How did they know about Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know but Arcee told me to get the license plate which I did but we can follow them, come on." Jack said as he got into Bulkhead who quickly followed the van.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You know that was weird he sounded like and looked like that Jack Darby from Transformers Prime." Kathleen said as she pulled into the apartment complex.

"Crazy fluke, chicka," Kathleen said as they went into their apartment.

Miko was snapping pictures of the two girls.

"I got their pics," Miko said.

"Optimus isn't going to like this, who the slag are they?" Bulkhead said.

"I can sneak into the truck and take a lot around, k?" Miko said."What do you think, Bulk?" she asked.

Bulkhead had to think fast, if she grabbed something very quickly than got back into his vehicle form. They could get a bridge back to base, and then see whatever Miko grabbed.

"Quickly just grab one thing and run back, got it?" Bulkhead replied as Miko smirked and ran over to the vam.

Jack watched as Miko ran up to the truck, she peeked inside and then wrapped her slim fingers onto the handle and pulled it open. She glanced around seeing a binder, which had something taped on its cover FAN FICTION IDEAS. She saw inside the binder had the name Kathleen Peterson, and she realized she found something good. Miko smiled, and she grabbed it, and then quickly got out and ran to her guardian's vehicle form.

"See, I told you always have your back, I snagged something called Fan fiction ideas let's jet," Miko said.

::::::… Ratch, we need a ground bridge…:::::::: Bulkhead commws.

They saw the ground bridge and hurried through It to the base, while Kathleen and CD came out of the apartment having finished their meal. They started to open the back to get all the boxes, that they would load up onto the dolly.

Kathleen was looking for something, while CD glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" CD asked.

"My binder with all my story notes for my fan fictions is missing I had it on the seat and it's gone now," Kathleen said.

"Maybe you placed it into a box," CD offered.

"No, I had it with me I was making new notes, I am so not happy right now." Kathleen said.

"Well it will show up, but if it doesn't do you have your new ideas anyplace else?" she asked.

Kathleen gave her friend an annoyed look, and headed for the back of the truck.

"I so hope it turns up," was all Kathleen said.

CD sighed, and looked at Kathleen her eyes flashed sadness.

However, that missing binder was the least of their concerns, especially with Hater back in their lives. CD was determined to free her friend somehow.

"Ready to grab a box?" Kathleen said as they headed for their apartment each carrying a box.

Xxxxxxxxx

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus scanned the contents of the binder, he looked deeply concerned. The day was good finding the energon mine, but it quickly turned very troubling to the Autobot commander as Agent Fowler arrived.

"Who are these people?" Raf asked.

"That is what we will need to discover, I do not know to what this fan fiction is. However it would seem it concerns capturing me and performing experiments." Optimus remarked as Agent Fowler glanced through the binder.

"There are several ideas in this binder, Prime," Fowler said.

"Indeed," Prime said.

"I will see what we can learn from the name inside Kathleen Peterson and then start an investigation ASAP on her." Fowler said. "Don't worry Prime, we will find out who they are and their intentions." Fowler added.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"Jack, you said the one asked you something, didn't you?" Arcee said.

"Yes, and her exact words were You know has anyone ever told you that you sound like Jack Darby." Was all Jack said as everyone looked very concerned about this new information concerning these two humans, very concerned indeed.

Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does I only own Kathleen Peterson and CD Emerson also the character of Hater belongs to Fanatic97 and used with his permission.

Please excuse any typos, I try to catch them but as I mentioned I do have eye problems.

Chapter 4

Kathleen and CD stared at the already furnished apartment, Kathleen wasn't sure if she liked the furniture or not. She turned her head toward her friend and she already could tell CD liked the furniture. She sighed, and figured she better start to unpack things, and first on her list was her computer.

She had to re brush her hair, so she could put it back into a ponytail once more. She found her bedroom which was rather big and started to unpack her computer. She had a nice desk in her room, big mirrored dresser, walk in closet, full bed and nightstand. She was setting up her computer, when CD walked in with her laptop a very strange look on her face.

"Chicka….. Got a sec?" CD asked as Kathleen turned her head at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Yeah what's up?" Kathleen asked.

"Look, I was going to post an announcement that we made ir here alright and all on the Fan fictions site…" CD said and then stopped.

"Okay, sounds like a plan so what is stopping you?" Kathleen asked.

"This….." CD said as she turned her laptop to face her. "It says it doesn't exist…" she said.

"WHAT…?" Kathleen exclaimed. "That's not possible," she retorted as she got her computer up and running.

CD watched as Kathleen was trying to find something on her computer. She frowned and kept trying to search for something on her brower.

"This is not right…" Kathleen said.

"The fan fiction site is not coming up like at all, it keeps saying the site doesn't exist. Call Amy…." Kathleen said as CD had her cell in her hand within seconds and calling their chain line of friends.

"Hello," Amy said.

"Amy, it's CD we got to Jasper Nevada okay, I need to ask you something." CD said.

"Who is this….?" Any asked.

Silence…..

"Oh right Amy, don't be a twit it's CD….."

"I don't know any CD, you must have the wrong number what number are you trying to reach?" Amy asked.

"WHAT… Oh come one fun is fun but I am serious it's CD Emerson, Kathleen Peterson best friend hello!" CD said frustrated. "One of your friends, hello!" CD growled.

"I do not know any CD Emerson, I am sorry," Amy said as she hung up on her friend.

CD glanced at Kathleen then, her heart raced with dread now.

"What the hell is going on?" CD demanded.

Kathleen grabbed her cell, and called someone.

"I am calling Selena," Kathleen said as she called her best friend since kindergarten.

Kathleen dialed her friend's cell number and heard her voice within seconds.

"Selena, it's Karhleen how are you?" Kathleen asked as she heard silence then.

"Wait who is this, do I know you?" Selena asked.

"Selena, come on not funny it's your best friend come on," Kathleen said sounding upset very fast now.

"If we were best friends I would know you and I do not so goodbye prank someone else not me," Selena said as she hung up.

Kathleen stared at CD as her heart took a nose drive, what the hell was going on?

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus watched as Agent Fowler spoke on the phone, and the man did not look happy.

"Alright thanks, keep me posted," Fowler said as he ended the call.

He sighed then, and looked up at Prime who waited patiently for information.

"My source said from the plates the vehicle belongs to a Karhleen Peterson, but the only things he could dig up were that she was from New Jersey. She is listed as living in the new apartment complex in town with another girl by the name of CD Emerson. Apparently from what my guy found out they were Internet friends, who moved in together and have been friends for years now." Fowler said.

"This object which was in the possession of this human Kathleen Peterson concerns me being kidnapped and tortured by Silas and MECH, I do not like this I will ask that you learn more and try to intertigate them, Agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"I know and I will Prime you have my word." Fowler said as Optimus nodded and excused himself.

Optimus was troubled very troubled, he could not understand why humans he did not know or harm in anyway wished his capture and torture.

It troubled him greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does I only own Kathleen Peterson and CD Emerson and also Matt Peterson, also the character of Hater belongs to Fanatic97 and used with his permission.

Please excuse any typos, I try to catch them but as I mentioned I do have eye problems.

Chapter 5

Kathleen and CD looked at each other, and decided to bring some things into their apartment. They ended up heading out with the dolly. They went into the van and the girls went to move boxes and some of them were empty.

"What the hell?" Kathleen said,

"What is it?" CD asked.

Kathleen grabbed two boxes at once then, which confused CD.

"What are you doing trying to bust a gut?" CD asked as Kathleen tossed the boxes onto the floor of the van.

"Hey…..!" CD growled.

"Feel it," Kathleen said.

CD picked up the box and it was indeed empty, this freaked her out slightly.

"Where the hell are my Transformer stuff?" CD demanded as she tore open the boxes and found nothing in them.

"First the fan fiction site doesn't exist, then our two best friends don't know us any longer and then this what the hell is going on?" CD demanded.

Kathleen shook her head, "okay do me a favor go to that site which you can look up peoples information." Kathleen said.

"A chicka you have to pay to use that site, it like 25 bucks to do it." CD said.

"Fine use my credit card just do it alright?" Kathleen said.

"Alright, who are we looking up?" CD asked.

"Ourselves, I want to see something," Kathleen said.

"Alright….." CD said as she went to the site and started to do her thing.

She glanced at the screen as she used the credit card, and she looked up her friend's first. The only thing she found on Kathleen was her name and older address and the fact they moved.. It was like Kathleen just fell out of the world after.

CD searched her name, and the same thing happened as well. She glanced at her friend her eyes wide with panic.

"Now what….?" CD asked as she glanced at the number of hits that suddenly were being hit on their names and frowned. "Hey chicka, there is someone else who is searching our names as well." CD said.

"Who is it?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't know, it won't say," she answered.

"What the hell is happening, did we just land in bizzaro world or something," Kathleen asked.

"Okay now what?" CD asked.

Kathleen sighed, this whole thing was beginning to grate on her nerves now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fowler got a call on his cell, while he talked to Optimus. Fowler was making plans to bring in Kathleen and CD, so they could be interrogated.

"My guys will be going to bring those two girls into custody…." Fowler said.

"I want to hear the interrogation, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"And how are we going to pull that off, Prime?" Fowler said.

"What about the base?" Raf asked as everyone looked at him.

"How….?" Ratchet demanded.

"Guys, hold up Raf has a point, cover the Autobot insignia and the bots could watch from another part of the base it's big enough hello! Raf could rig up something to watch and then Optimus could use his holoform to ask questions too," Jack said.

Optimus nodded.

"I believe we have a plan, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Alright, I will have the girls picked up and brought here," he said. "It should give us time to change things here while they are en route here." Fowler said.

"Very good," Optimus said.

"Raf did anything come up on that site?" Jack asked.

"Nodda just what we knew from Agent Fowler." Raf said.

"So, how do these humans know me and wish me harm for?" Optimus asked.

The others watched as Optimus sighed and walked over to the monitor he was upset and the others knew it.

Xxxxxxxx

48 hours later….

Kathleen and CD were unpacking their things when there was a knock on their apartment door. Kathleen went to open it when several different soldiers grabbed them, and forced them into a black van and took them to the Autobot base orders from Agent Fowler.

"You idiots, this is kidnapping!" CD shouted.

"Shut up both of you," the one soldier said.

"Hello I wasn't talking, genious!" Kathleen retorted.

"Our tax dollars at work," CD retorted as Kathleen laughed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Agent Fowler got word that the soldiers were on their way with the girls.

"Let's get everything working now for their arrival." Fowler said.

Optimus nodded.

Several hours later…..

The girls had been blindfolded and we taken to the Autobot base and the Autobots were hidden and watching from a camera feed while the girls were brought to a table area. Kathleen glared when the blindfold was removed, the one soldier stayed behind to watch them.

"Seriously stop staring you are giving me the wigs," CD said to the soldier as Kathleen looked around the base. Her eyes widened then. "Idiot soldier boy I swear…What is it Chicka?" CD asked her friend.

"CD look around and I mean really look around." She said.

"Alright what am I looking for?" CD asked as she looked around.

Kathleen crossed her arms, and sighed. "Oh come on, CD look at this base really look at it." Kathleen said impatiently.

"It looks familiar, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's because it's just like the Autobot base," Kathleen said as Optimus narrowed his optics at Kathleen's words.

"No, are you serious?" CD Asked.

"Look around, the controls for the ground bridge, the stairs to the top where the kids play their games and where Fowler always comes through. The only thing missing is the …" Kathleen said as CD lifted the big rug out of the way.

"The Autobot symbol…. Oh crap that means…" CD said silencing herself.

"We are in the Transformers Prime realm somehow, which means that was Jack Darby we saw at that burger joint place. He does work at a fast food place, so that would mean June is a nurse….."

"Actually that is good because my finger hurts, maybe she can look at it for me….." CD mumbled as Kathleen glanced at her giving her the Are you serious look. "What…. My finger hurts!" CD wailed.

**(Where the bots are hidden at)**

"They are aware where they are, how is that even possible?" Arcee demanded.

"I am not sure, this is very puzzling, I want to know who has those ill thoughts of me," Optimus said as Fowler contacted the soldier out front with the girls.

"Yes soldier, go ahead show the binder to them," Fowler said as Optimus watched carefully.

The soldier tossed the binder on the table, which startled the two girls.

"Look familiar," he snapped.

The girls saw the binder, but they also knew if the bots were watching and they read anything Optimus would get the wrong idea and think they were evil. They looked at each other and both girls knew they had to lie, they hated it but they had no choice now.

"That is not ours, where did you get that thing?" CD asked.

"Funny, because it was found in your van on the front seat," he said as Kathleen crossed her arms, and then glared at him, until he spoke again. "Especially when it has the name Kathleen Peterson," he said as both Kathleen and CD glanced at each other, and Optimus realized they did have the correct girls and they did indeed try to lie out of it.

His optics narrowed, and his energon boiled slightly. He disliked when anyone told falsehoods. It annoyed him to no end.

"I want to interrogate them with you," Optimus said his blue optics shined with intent and determination.

"Alright Prime, come on," Fowler said as Optimus transformed down and allowed his Holoform to appear.

He was not allowing anything or anyone deter him from his objective to learn why Kathleen Peterson wanted him captured and tortured!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kathleen and CD glanced at Agent Fowler and the other guy who was with him. Kathleen had an eerie feeling it was Optimus for some reason.

Fowler watched both girls, and then decided to speak. Optimus was silent, but watched Kathleen who became nervous.

"Kathleen Peterson and CD Emerson, you two are in serious trouble. You mostly Miss. Peterson." Fowler said.

Kathleen sighed, and then decided she had to at least try to explain those stories.

"Look, I can explain those stories, if you give me a chance." She said.

"I do not wish to hear falsehoods, either," Optimus replied finally.

Her head snapped toward Optimus' holoform, and she couldn't help but smile. "Optimus Prime," she whispered in a shocked tone still.

Optimus narrowed his eyes then. "How is it, you know me but I have no clue who the slag you are?" Optimus demanded.

CD chimed in then.

"Hello she is crazy about you, I like Beeper personally." CD said.

"Beeper, who is Beeper?" Fowler asked.

"Bumblebee, you guys call him Bee, I call him Beeper." She said.

Kathleen smiled at that, while suddenly her eyes locked with Optimus'. He looked mad.

"Well, let's hear it," Fowler remarked.

"I write fan fiction, and I write about Transformers. I sometimes like putting you into situations that are a little….." she started to say.

"Demented or very bad, those situations could cause me to offline if prolonged, why would you think of such awful things such as those?" Optimus demanded.

"And from someone like Silas and MECH, how do you even know about them?" Fowler asked.

"Because they are villains from Transformers Prime," CD said.

"Was I addressing you?" Fowler asked CD.

"You weren't addressing anyone in particular, I like to be helpful." She said.

Fowler was not sure how to take that, and frankly neither did Optimus. Optimus turned his attention back toward Kathleen, who looked at him and tried to be pleasant to the leader.

"Look, they are just stories, that's all," Kathleen said.

Optimus looked at her then, he was not convinced that was apparent.

"Look, I promise I am not trying to plot anything against you, Optimus, I promise you." She said as CD got snarky and funny then.

"Except interfacing with you until your processors knocked you into emergency stasis though." CD said with an evil laugh, as Kathleen glanced her way."What, you know you want to knock him into emergency stasis." CD said.

Kathleen felt her face get red, especially when the Autobot leader's head turned in her direction once more. "Oh scrap," she mumbled.

(Where the others were watching)

"She wants to interface with Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"But she's human, is that even possible?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we can mate with anyone we choose to mate with, but her murderous tendencies will make Optimus leery of her." Ratchet remarked.

"She seems nice though, if they are just stories." Miko said.

"Miko, they still know about us, which begs the question how?" Arcee remarked crossing her servos over her chest.

"How in deed?" Ratchet asked as they looked at the two humans once more.

They watched as their leader and prime, watched the two humans especially Kathleen and they all wondered what would happen now.


End file.
